Harry Smith's Reviews
Harry Smith's Reviews is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in May 2016. It is the first episode of Season 13. Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith in his bedroom, sighing over having to go to school tomorrow. He switches on his computer and types searches such as 'school sucks' and 'school is poo' into Gargle. Once he gets bored of this he decides to look up pictures of Colham High School to photoshop and post online for a laugh. He notices the school has a Gargle Reviews page. As he clicks on it, he bursts out laughing at some hilarious negative reviews that pop up; one of them tells the story of Greta Appleton hiding mutated spiders from Cherylnobyl in the school dinners, and another explains Catriona McMillan condoning the ancient Doronan practice of 'death by homework'. Harry suddenly gets the idea of writing his very own fake reviews! First he goes onto Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun's Gargle Reviews page. He pretends to be a stinky nappy poo-poo baby so scared by the 'high speed' of the Fancy Coaster of Enlightenment he has gained a permanent squealing problem and keeps peeing his pants. He bursts out laughing - Grace Smith comes in to see what all the noise is about, so he quickly loads up a MyCube video of chavs falling off their bikes. Once Grace leaves, Harry overhears her ask James Smith if he wants to go to Veggies for Vegans tomorrow. Little does she know she has inspired Harry's next prank review...he complains that the food there is so disgusting he ended up spitting a mouthful of cauliflower into an old granny's mouth, and spent three hours glued to the restaurant's dirty toilets with diarrhoea. He roars with laughter, also deciding to submit a review about awful conditions in the Stupidity Pride hotel, beginning his rant with "There was poo in the kettle..." As he submits and admires his handiwork he laughs so hard he lets out a ginormous fart that shakes the house. Grace, James and Liam Smith all scream and crouch down under the kitchen table, while they all yell for Harry to duck and cover to protect himself from a 'Volcanusquake'! He hears a few ornaments shatter in the living room and James' flimsy shelves crashing down. Harry freezes for a few seconds before realising the whole shockwave came out of his butt! Mae MacDonald then squeals over all her perfume bottles falling off her dresser and shattering to pieces. He laughs once again. Grace, who is grossed out by the smell, kicks his bedroom door open to see him fart and shake the house again. She becomes furious, banning him from eating baked beans for a month, forcing him to pay for everything that broke with his pocket money, and threatening to take him to see Jan Vickers about his flatulence. He yells "NOOOOOOO!" Later, it is shown that Stupidity Pride has had a drop in visitors as a result of Harry's prank review and gone out of business. There is a tiny shockwave from a real Volcanusquake; the boarded up building then falls down. Music *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Comedic Curtains (plays when Harry starts writing fake reviews) *After Burner III - One More Time (plays when Stupidity Pride is shown) Trivia *Harry's review of Stupidity Pride is based on an infamous review on Tripadvisor. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes